1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display module, and more specifically, to a display module utilizing a hollow absorbing structure to fix a pad structure on a display panel or an external frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, during an assembly process of an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) screen, a buffer structure is usually disposed between a display panel and an external frame which is used for containing related components of a backlight module. The buffer structure is usually made of flexible material, such as silicone rubber material, Poron material, and Polypropylene material. In such a manner, the buffer structure may not only provide an impact-absorbing function and a skidproof function to the display panel, but may also prevent foreign objects from entering a light-mixing chamber of the backlight module so as to avoid dark spots appearing on a display image.
A conventional method for fixing the said buffer structure involves utilizing twin adhesive tapes to stick the buffer structure to the external frame and then disposing the display panel on the external frame. However, since environment temperature changes may cause structural variations of the buffer structure, a wrinkled surface usually appears on the buffer structure so that the twin adhesive tapes may therefore fall off the external frame easily. In addition, since the adhesive on the twin adhesive tapes may be solidified in a cold environment, dark spots may appear easily when the solidified adhesive falling off the external frame enters the light-mixing chamber of the backlight module.
Furthermore, the said method may not only need to be performed manually so as to cause a time-consuming and strenuous assembly process, but may also make repetitive assembly of the LCD screen difficult due to the adhesive property of the twin adhesive tapes.